


Weather the Storm

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Morgan is a good brother, Sibling Bonding, lucina is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: It's not often that Morgan has a new memory surface but there's something about the way the rain's coming down that he just can't shake.





	Weather the Storm

     "Gods, it's been awhile since I last saw a storm this bad..." Lucina muttered to herself. She had her cape flipped up to cover her head and shoulders as a makeshift cloak. She hurried to her tent from where she had kept watch for the past two hours before Gerome came for his shift. As she approached the fire pit at the center of camp, a silhouette came into view; the shadows melted away the closer she got, eventually showing the form of her younger brother with his back turned to her and his eyes blankly watching the sky.

     "Morgan!" She practically had to yell to be heard over the rain. "Why are you out in the rain? You're going to catch a cold!" He muttered a reply back but the inclement weather drowned his voice. Lucina moved closer so that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with the boy.

     "Something....something about this storm feels familiar but...why?" Morgan leaned his head down and clutched at his scalp with his left hand. He grunted before he dropped to his knees and let out a drawn out groan of pain. His sister squatted down next to him and gently placed her hand against his back.

     "Morgan? Morgan, are you alright?" Lucina's voice was soft and concerned, barely audible over the constant rushing sound of rain hitting the ground.

     "I...I remember..." He slowly shook his head, his voice tired and unfocused as he tried to collect his thoughts.

     "That can wait. Let's get you out of the rain, okay?" She dragged Morgan's hood over his head. She then pulled her brother's right arm across her back, grabbed his left shoulder, and pulled him up. As he stood up, Morgan shrugged his sister's arm off his shoulders and removed his from hers. Acting in a trance as he muttered those same words over and over, his right hand drifted to hold his sister's left, his other hand staying up to clutch at his throbbing head. The two walked like that as they headed towards Morgan's tent, with Lucina in the lead and Morgan trodding along a few steps behind, clutching her hand like a lifeline. They hadn't walked like this in almost a decade and the memory of it all made Lucina's heart ache with nostalgia.

     "Your cloak's soaked all the way through!" Lucina exclaimed as she led Morgan into his tent and pulled the garment off him. "You must be freezing!" Morgan shuffled over towards his cot and uneasily lowered himself into a sitting position. From there, Lucina grabbed the blanket resting in a wadded heap next to him and wrapped the fluffy blue cloth around him. Morgan looked up at her with a foggy look in his eyes and then looked down at the blanket she had wrapped him in. All at once, his posture straightened and his expression lit up.

     "I remember, now! Luci, I remembered something!" The joy in his voice was infectious and quickly spread to Lucina and caused a rare smile to pull at her lips. "I don't know where we were but we were watching a storm a lot like this through a window." His eyes followed his older sister as she moved to sit down next to him; at first, he failed to notice her smile fade and her posture slump. "We were sitting just like this, with you sitting to my right. I think we were sharing a blanket and-uhh, Lucina, why are you crying?"

     "Wh-what?" Lucina brought a hand up to her face and wiped away tears she hadn't realized were there. Morgan's eyes were wide with concern. "O-oh. It's great that you remembered something but...that's not a very happy memory, Morgan..."

* * *

 

     "It sure is pouring..." Morgan said quietly, curling into himself as he watched the downfall drum against the window. They could barely see the battlements from where they sat and the city of Ylisstol beyond looked like nothing more than a jumble of lights in a black expanse.

     "Yeah..." Lucina replied. She shivered slightly and huddled closer to her brother, drawing the blanket around them a little tighter.

     "I hope mommy and daddy are okay..." His voice wavered. Lucina huddled even closer and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders.

     "I'm sure they're fine." She didn't entirely believe the words she said but she had to put on a brave face. She had to be brave for Morgan's sake, if not for her own.

     Morgan rested his head against his sister's shoulder and let out a quiet sniffle. Lucina responded by turning where she sat and tightly embraced her brother.

     "Don't cry, Morgan. I'm always going to be here for you, okay?" He was shaking like a leaf against her and she had to fight with everything she had to hold herself together. It was going to be tough, but so long as Morgan needed her, she couldn't let him see her break.

     "O-okay." He hugged her back. "I love you, Luci."

     "I love you too, Morgan."

* * *

     "The night you remembered...that was the day after Mother and Father left and never came back..." She cursed herself as she shuddered. She promised herself Morgan would never have to see her like this yet here she was, about to break down in front of him for the second time since coming to the past.

     "Lucina..." Morgan stood up and nearly launched himself at her, wrapping his older sister in his blanket as he hugged her. "Luci, I'm so sorry! It's not fair that I get to live in blissful ignorance while you have to deal with these memories! If I could remember, then you wouldn't have to feel alone in all this!"

     "Shhh, it's okay..." She cooed with a sob as she returned the hug. "It's okay if you don't remember, the only thing that matters to me is that you're here..."

     "Really?" The combination of anguish and hope in his voice caused something to dawn on Lucina; when they first reunited, she had been so caught up in the grief of him not remembering her in the slightest that it completely slipped her mind as to how he might be feeling - someone was so happy to see him that they started crying uncontrollably and all he could do was sit there and wonder what he possibly could mean to her that the mere sight of him would elicit such a strong reaction, how terrible he must have felt when he forced himself to tell her he didn't know who she was, how guilt-ridden he must have been as he watched all color drain from her face and her tears of joy turn to tears of sorrow.

     "Yes, really. You've come back to me and now I can go back to protecting you, just like I always have." She promised.

     "We'll protect each other." Morgan agreed with a sniffle.

     "I don't ever want to hear you talking like that about your amnesia ever again, okay?" Lucina gently patted her little brother's back.

     "Okay, sis." He replied.

* * *

     "Morgan, have you seen your siste-" Robin opened the flap of her son's tent to find her children curled up back to back, sound asleep. She smiled warmly and let the flap close. They didn't need to march for several hours, she could let them rest and, from the looks of things, gods knew they needed it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a character losing all sense of self and becoming a prisoner in his own mind and feel nothing, but the second I start writing sibling fluff, I start sniffling. I can relish in writing a character going emotionally numb from heartbreak, but when I try to write hurt/comfort, I almost become an inconsolable mess. Are you serious right now?
> 
> In the flashback, Lucina and Morgan are 7 years old and 4 years old respectively.


End file.
